1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to an augmented remote controller, a method for controlling the augmented remote controller, and a system for the same. The augmented remote controller may identify an image display apparatus, an external device connectable to the image display apparatus, contents available from the image display apparatus or the external device, and/or other types of objects and may display related information. A user may control an object around the user and receive information related to the object using the augmented remote controller.
2. Background
An image display apparatus may display images viewable to a user. The user can view a broadcast program through the image display apparatus. The image display apparatus may be connected to an external device. The user can view contents available from the external device through the image display apparatus. The image display apparatus may also be connected to a content provider over a network. The user can view contents available from the content provider through the image display apparatus over the network.
Content viewable to users through image display apparatuses and information related to the contents may be increasing. The users may want to receive content-related information as well as to view contents through the image display apparatuses. User convenience may increase if an image display apparatus and various types of external devices are efficiently controlled by use of a single remote controller.